stealing a Phone from the composer
by Strife The Dark 152
Summary: when Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme are stuck an a weeked with nothing to do, a single question comes into Neku's mind, "why does joshua always look at his phone so much?" so the try to steal his phone, JoshXRhyme and NekuXShiki
1. prologe: the plan

**Hello people! In my extreme boredom I wrote a story based on my talk with my cousin,**

"**why does Joshua always look at his phone so much?" well here's what I think.**

**Josh and His Phone:**

"yo man, I'm sooooo bored" we: as in Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and me where at my house after a good week of good-for-nothing school, we where all lazing around on my blue couches in my living room, hiding away from the extreme heat Beat, the buff skater-dude, and the one who talked, stood up "yo Neku, lets hit the park!" he said as he grabbed his board,

"it's 95 degrees out! Are you crazy!" Shiki yelled from her spot beside me on the couch, Beat walked back to the couch on the other side of the coffee table, next to Rhyme, the young and short one in the group, but wise WAY beyond her years, she skipped a grade jut to be with us!

"yes Beat, we need to cool off here first, too much heat is bad for you" she said as Beat sat down glumly, I always thought it was weird the Rhyme was often like a mother to him, well I guess she is able, with her caring nature and all... we all sat on the couches, my arm was lazily over Shiki's shoulder, I as I often do, thought about the Reapers game, a dangerous game where all of us in this room, died and player the game and came back to life, certain memories crept in my head, and a question popped in my head, and before I could think, I said it,

"Hey guys, I wonder why Joshua is always looking at his phone, is there something special on it?" I asked, "shiki had a picture of her and Eri on hers, I had my pin setup on mine, so what was so important about Josh and his phone?"

"well, now that you think about it, he does look at his phone a lot" Rhyme said as she reflected

"a lot! Humph, he's looking at his phone so much, I'd think he was texting 24/7!" Shiki exclaimed

"yo, I always wondered what prissy had on his phone that was so important" Beat replied, if Beat was interested, I HAVE to get a look at his phone, namely, stealing it.

"so, guys, stealing a phone from the composer might be dangerous, are you still in?" three heads nodded in agreement, "alright then, everybody close, I have a plan"

End of 1st chapter! yeah, I always wondered why He was on his phone so much.

Chapter 1: plans into action,


	2. the plan to get the phone

**You guys want a second chapter, so here you go! **

**Chapter 2**

I leaned back and put my arms behind my head, I inspected the reactions in my comrades, two where of shock, and one certain face was, well, angry as hell,

"YO! I AN'T LETTIN NO PRISSY DO THAT!" beat stood and yelled in my face.

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!" rhyme yelled, much to all of our surprises, Joshua must be rubbing of on her to much. "I WILL DECIDE WHAT I DO!" beat, shocked by her younger sisters amazing personality change, decided to sit down,

"sooooo..." I said, waiting for Rhyme to settle down "do you like the plan?"

two heads nodded, in my surprise, and...beat was still dumbstruck,

"then let's do this, right. Now."

XXXXXXXXXX (haha! Shocked beat!)XXXXXXXXXX

Joshua was sitting on a park bench, flipping though his phone calls and texts, on a park bench, next to the Hackio statue. Just a normal day, that, in the end, will make him angry to **NO **end.

"hi Josh" Joshua jumped out of trance-like state and set his phone, face down, on his lap, probably the worst mistake of his composer- extended life.

"oh, hello Raimu dear" Joshua said with a smile, a rare occurrence in the world of Shibuya, but it always happened when his friend- or _girlfriend_ in most cases, was around,

"so... whatca doin'"

"nothing, for once, just going though my phone messages" Rhyme giggled, something Josh saw every day

"really? Great!"

"why-" he was cut off from the smash of lips against his, Raimu was kissing him, he was totally ripped from his world of self-control, power, and awareness, to a whopping one thing, _kissing, _in fact, this was about the third time this happened, they've been dating- behind beats back, of course- silently, rhyme puts her hand on his phone, shuts it quietly, and shoves it in her pocket, the kiss deepens, and her toge slides quickly in his mouth, then she breaks the kiss

"see you later Joshie!" and she skips of happily

Meanwhile...

"why I aughta- rgggh- kil-ummph- that- umphaga- son of a- omphguo-"

"will you keep quiet!" Neku yells quietly, Rhyme and Joshua just kissed, and she did her part, _steal his phone, _Neku thought she deserved a reward, so Neku and Shiki held Beat back until they stopped, Rhyme broke the kiss, smiled happily, and skipped off, Joshua was sitting, dumbstruck, on the park bench, Neku couldn't resit to take a picture of him with his phone, Neku shifted his headphones, momentarily giving him a respite from the heat, Rhyme skipped over to them,

"part one- check!" she said happily and handed over the phone to Neku

"lets go" Neku said and grabbed the gagged beat and half pulled, half-drug him back to his apartment.

Next chapter: whats in Joshua's legendary phone?

Joshua: uuuuwaaaaaahhhhhh... (still dumstruck)

(results in laughing from the whole audience, several picture's taken)

Shadai (my person from my other fic): what. The. fu-

strife152: no-no-no... no profanity on this fic.

Shadai: ok (takes a picture of Josh, steals Joshua's wallet) that'll work.

Strife152: you mothe-

Shadai: no-no-no... you don't say it on this fic.

Strife152: fine, see you!

Shadai: review or I will kill you all (grabs a gun, a scythe and other various pointed objects)

Strife152: eeeep... please do!


	3. the magical phone

Thank you! This is helpin' me so much!

Chapter 3

"FINNALLLLLYYYY!" Shiki said, exasperated, and plopped on the couch, we made a mad dash when we got Joshua's phone, we need to be FAST.

"Alright, fine, let's be really quick, I don't want an angry composer" I was shaking headphoned-head-to-toe with something like, excitement and fear.

"yeah!" all three other voices raggedly yelled, but filled with new strength, as I plopped on the couch, Rhyme sat to my left, and Shiki to my right, Beat was hovering above the couch because I had to drag him the whole way, stupid overprotective brother. But he was rightly shocked by Rhyme's personality change, he deserved it. With the phone in my left, my right hand shakily opened the phone, it was a painstakingly slow process, the phone might be rigged, explosive, it could turn into noise, and anything could be there with his perverted and twisted mind.

"It's password protected!" Shiki exclaimed I opened my eyes I had absentmindedly shut, there was a 6-digit password, my mind raced for possible codes, HAKENOMA, COMPOSER, Nah, too long, wouldn't work. JOSHUA! The word popped in my mind, why wouldn't he! It's so perfectly stupid! Nobody would think that the almighty, imaginative Yoshriya wouldn't pick his nickname!

"J-O-S-H-U-A" I punched the numbers in, the whole screen went red, a buzzer went off and Joshua's smug voice rang out

"I'm sorry thief, try again, if you can" he said the last part menacingly, I suddenly didn't want to go on, but my need to blackmail him won out. My mind raced once again for codes.

"What about me?" Rhyme asked, and then it clicked! Somehow, random facts went together to get the password! 1: Rhyme and josh have been dating for a year now (I think, maybe longer) 2: Joshua loves to call himself "god" so why not the number seven!

"Thanks rhyme! R-A-M-I-U-7" The phone turned blue and the second screen came on, it was a sort of funny picture of rhyme kissing Joshua's cheek and him holding his phone to take a picture of it, the background was really fuzzy from the movement of the phone.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT-"

"Shut up! That's my favorite picture!" beat was yelling but Rhyme yelled at him, a little hurt.

"Well, the good thing is, where in!" I said and I went to the first thing I saw first, PSYCH. I pushed the button and the screen went blank. Then I remembered when I fought with him in the game, I started randomly pushing buttons.

"whoa!" we all exclaim at once, we all look into the U.G. (using our player pins) and see that every time I push a button, junk fall a few feet in front of our couch.

"Amazing..." I mumble and exit out; there was a bunch of apps, hey! There was that really stupid tracker app! I laughed at the memories; I then looked around a saw a sudoku app

"What? Prissy has that? What's su-da-ku?" beat asks, Rhyme sighs

"sudoku" I correct, I look at which level he's on, number …"that's... a long number" I say, I then see another app, a Go, a shogi, a chess, checkers, connect four, heck! there's even a three-plane chess app! I never knew Joshua was such a game nerd, I saw another one "so THAT'S how he got all his shibuyia facts" I say, it's a "billon facts about shibuyia" app, I start laughing along with the rest, I smile before looking again.

I pick the other thing I see, MY STUFF. A slow, evil grin grows on my face, rivaling even the Cheshire cat. "Let's go" and I push the button.

Immediately when I pushed it, six folders sprang up, ME- RAMIU- NEKU- SHIKI- BEAT- ERI, I was surprised at the convenient easiness of this phone, and in the matter of two minutes, everybody had their file on their phone, Shiki had Eri's though, didn't want her buddy seeing this. then I promptly deleted all the files except for the one marked -ME- he could have his own stuff, Shiki and Beat wandered off in my separate rooms to watch it themselves, Rhyme got up to leave. I grabbed her arm.

"we're going to see the contents of that file, together, I was responsible for you meeting him, so I need to see what he put on there" Rhyme raised an eyebrow and sat down with me. She gave me her phone and I clicked on the file marked- Raimu.

About 40 minutes later, both Rhyme and me got a closer look into the mind of Joshua, josh had abilities to make himself invisible and undetectable, so he can take a picture of you to blackmail you, or video of you that showed to the right person, could kill your reputation, along with anything someone has done for them, we exited out and went to his file, millions of favors he could call and strings he could pull, a web of lies and deception,

That's… just sad, even for him and his line of work, it's just stupid, Joshua is truly despicable.

Everybody came in to the room at once, all their faces red at the stuff we'd seen, might as well ask,

"Blackmail on the first hundreds of pages?" now every head, including mine, nods and refuses to meet each other's eye, now Josh is all he's perverted up to be, I think "then let me show you this, it's all deleted from his phone" I show them the screen, all of them smile, Beat's bigger than everybody's else smile. "Now let's place his phone back" All head nod very vigorously, we all have seen into his mind, we want OUT, fast.

Meanwhile: at Wildcat cafe

Sanae, the producer and Barmaid for his own cafe, the best, in fact, of Shibuyia, was wiping the polished black counter when Joshua strode in, with a really weird smile on his face, "what happened? Rhyme lip-bash you or something?" Joshua smiled and nodded "okay... good for you, what'ca here for?" Joshua smirked this time,

"Phone upgrade" Sanae nodded, he wanted the new Taboo noise tracer he made, and Josh wanted everything on that precious phone of his,

"Okay, so where's your phone?" he said with mock disappointment, they always joked like this,

"alright here-" he reached in his front pocket and stopped, he reached in his pocket more frantic this time, now in all his pockets with increasing panic "Its..." Sanae's eyes widened, he was stupid enough to lose it? Josh's next words confirmed it "gone..." Josh's arms went limp at his side, then... "!" Joshua's near- inhuman celestial scream echoed throughout all the planes of existence in Shibuyia, His form went in all-out rage and power, and He disappeared.

"I pity whoever stole that phone" Sanae said and shook his head sadly, then went back to work polishing the Black counter again.

We set the phone on the bench and ran to our hiding place as fast as we could, Joshua, the instant we got in hiding, decided to appear in a bolt of pure energy, he stooped down a picked the phone up, then disappeared, we all shrunk down onto the ground, exhausted, "we... will never do that again." I say, every one of our little four-man group nodded, including me, we will never EVER, touch that phone again.

Water-angel-alyissa- okay, thanks for your help, and please help me!

Strife152: Thank you for reading!

Shadai: and Tank you if you didn't review (pulls up in a tank)

Strife152: just review, do you have ammo in that?

Shadai: yeeeeeeeeeeessssss (fires cannon) there, you see?

Strife152: ummmm... okay, please review!


	4. don't mess with the phones

**Hey guys! My computer is being crappy (and still is crappy) so I'm writing on a kinda bad program. Sorry is anything looks- and reads badly. So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for**

**"Revenge"**

that word was muttered by a blond haired boy standing in a room of a certain orange- haired teen, sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the "god" standing in his room , Joshua's (if you haven't found out already) eyes scanned the room, there was a picture of Neku and shiki on their first date, _'nah, it can be easily replaced' _he thought sadly, then his eyes picked up on his phone _'nothing of interest, though he has my blackmail folders...' _he grabbed the phone and deleted the folder that had his random blackmail picture of neku, he shut it and set it back in it's proper place,he shook his head and looked around more _'kill him again? no, that'd give him a reason to assault me, i don't want that' _then, his eyes rested on a blue object sitting on a table next to his bed, Joshua smiled so evilly it would make even Ansem clap his hands (kh reference!)

XIXIXIXIXIXIX

About hour later, a certain orange kid woke up to the alarm from his clock, the slapped it off, and groggily got up, changed, and when he was about to go out, he sleepily grabbed at his table for his headphones, where he set them yesterday... nothing was there...

Then the air was shattered by a scream so filled with energy, the throne room where Joshua sat right now shook.

XIXIXIXIX

Joshua nearly fell of his throne when the room trembled from the amount of power being released,

"What was that!" he yelled at a reaper officer standing near him, he brought out a map of the city, a large red dot was zooming their way,

"Composer sir! a large energy mass is heading towards us at top speed!"

"I'll set up the barriers" the Composer snapped his fingers, and ten walls, like the one at the entrance to the Shibuyia river where set up, each one stronger than the last, a large quake ensued, Joshua glanced to the blue headphones sitting on his throne with worry

"Composer sir! He broke through our first wall!" another quake "the second!" again, a explosion this time, and another quake "sir he broke the third AND fourth!" another quake, "sir!-"

"dammit I know already!" he yelled, another quake "stop saying that!" he waited in his throne room, looking at the door, the last wall, suddenly there was four explosions, one after another, Joshua shifted, suddenly the door blast open, and there stood Neku, enveloped in a black aura, his eyes where completely red, iris, pupil, everything, his eyes shifted to Joshua and josh felt a stunning burning sensation in his jaw, he flew at 100 mph at a wall, Neku teleported, kicked him in the back, and sent him fling into the opposite wall at twice the speed of his punch, it left huge cracks all over the wall, Joshua quit being plastered to the wall and fell on his face (ow...) Neku walked up to Joshua's throne, picked up his headphones and hung them around his neck, we teleported so his fool was a little bit away from Joshua's face

**"DON'T. MESS. WITH. THE. PHONES." **Neku said that would make even Voldemort cringe with fear (I'm on a roll today with the references!) Joshua cringed in pain as Neku teleported away, Sanae Hakenoma flew in on angel wings and landing next to him, he kneeled and flipped Joshua so his back was on the ground

"What happened to you!" he asked worriedly,

"I... messed with... the phones..." joshua said weakly before becoming unconscious.

"Why must you always do the worst thing?" Sanae sighed and picked Joshua up, and walked toward the reaper infirmary.

Shadai: hahahahahahaha! He just got pwned! (Laughing from the audience)

Strife152: well duh, he had it coming.

shadai: yeah, better not steal his 'phones people!

strife: hope you like it! i got one chapter left after this, please review!

shadai: if you don't I'll sick demon mode neku on you!


	5. Rhyme's plan

hey guys! this may be my last chapter! ALL SHALL BE REVEALED!

"Where's Neku?" Rhyme asked Shiki as they sat on a bench near the Hachiko statue. Rhyme thought to herself, "this is where I kissed Joshua... hope he's not mad". They were recovering from stealing the composer's phone and looking at the millions of despicable things on there, Rhyme sighed to herself, he knew Joshua was bad, but not this bad. Neku also put a meme on the phone that made Joshua think Neku stole it, so they were off the hook. But if the composer's full fury lands on Neku, who knows what could happen...

"I really don't know... he said he would meet us here, but if Joshua-" Shiki replied in a worried tone.

"Prissy boy can't hurt phones that much, their practically equal in power" Beat butted in in his usual fashion.

"Should we go looking for him? It's already 11:00" Rhyme asked.

"There's no need" Neku replied as he walked towards the crew. Neku had a sadistic smile on his face. He was holding his headphones in his right hand. He hung it around his neck.

"Yo, you ok phones?" Beat asked.

"Yeah, Joshua stole my headphones" he said calmly, that made everybody gasp in fear

"You didn't... kill him did you?" Rhyme asked fearfully for her boyfriend's life.

"No, he's not dead... yet" Neku replied and shrugged. "Anyway, wanna hit ramen don with me? I didn't eat breakfast so I'm starving." That made everybody smile as they walked up to go to ramen don.

XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXX

So after a good day of hanging out, Beat left to go home. (Beat wanted to "hang out with his board". Yeah right, they saw Beat heading in the direction of where Eri was shopping) Shiki wanted to walk around Shibuya with neku. Rhyme thought to herself and replied "you go; I'll get my parent's to pick me up." Neku and Shiki raised their eyebrows. They both held hands and walked off. Once they were out of earshot rhyme frantically grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pressed 1 on the speed dial.

"Yes Raimu?" Joshua answered over the cell phone. Rhyme sighed in relief as Joshua was hurt enough to only lose some pride, even though eh had a lot of that.

"Are you okay! You stole Neku's headphones! What were you thinking!"

"Sorry, I needed revenge, he stole my phone, so I had to steal his most precious thing" Joshua reasoned.

"Alright, come over here, I need to talk to you in person" Joshua agreed and hung up. A second later Joshua teleported in front of rhyme, his smug face appearing in front of her. His face was thrown to the side as rhyme slapped him as hard as she could. Joshua actually fell to the ground with the force, holding his left cheek. They went into the U.G. "Why did you do that!" she screamed at Joshua.

"What do you mean!" Joshua exclaimed, rubbing his left cheek.

"What you have on your phone!" She yelled at him. His eyes widened so much they seemed the size of dinner plate. "Those folders...I'm glad we deleted all those blackmail notes and everything along with it!" She said shaken. Joshua stood up.

"You saw that? I thought Neku just stole the phone?" He asked.

"But he showed everybody what was in it." She replied. Joshua's eyes, if they could get any larger, did. "your truly despicable joshua, I knew in your line of work you had to do bad things, but keeping tabs on your friends and colleages! Making shure if they have a debt to you to write it all down! Even for you that's despicable!"

"I-I'm…" Joshua slumped, defeated

"Sorry? you better be, Later, Yoshriya" She turned and stormed off towards he house, moving back into the R.G, the composer just stood there, shocked at how much his darkness could ruin his life

XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX (the next day)

Rhyme walked to the door as the doorbell rang, she looked through the peephole and frowned, Joshua, looking no less disturbed as he was yesterday, but a little less smug, she frowned more and opened the door, "hello Yoshriya" she said through her teeth, Joshua held out a large bocue of roses and she took then, he took a deep breath and spoke

"I-I thought about what you said yesterday about my line of work and writing down every blackmail and all the stuff they've done to help me, so I've decided to change and not go so crazy for the blackmail, I'll do my best to not do so much," a look of misery passed his face "I just wanted to say… I…" he swallowed "I'm sorry" He slumped again, Rhyme smiled as she touched his shoulder

"Wow, you've always been the prideful type, and I like that, it's even better that you're going to change, but don't change too much on me, okay? I still want my prideful composer, Okay?" She lifted his chin up to face hers; his trademark evil smile went back on his face, making rhymes smile bigger

"Whatever you say, my dear" and he kissed her passionately, rhyme complied,

Sometimes felling's can't be conveyed with words

XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~XXXXXX meanwhile…

"awww" Uzuki said, before laughing so hard she was short of breath. Kariya was laughing so hard that he had to shove his lollypop in his mouth to stop, but he was still laughing. "That was, the best idea ever!" Uzuki continued rolling on the floor in laughter.

"And his face when he begged, that was awesome!" Kariya yelled through his muted chuckles

"I agree so much!" and did you see it!

"yep! so that's what's on Joshua's phone!" Kariya laughed and saved a meme on his phone, "why does Joshua look at his phone so much?"

Now we all know what's truly on Joshua's phone, the great mystery has been solved, now that it is, it's time to say

THE END...


End file.
